The Girl With Crimson Lips
by InuxIchi
Summary: What happens when the Inuyasha gang is looking for Naraku and runs into a girl that looks just like Inuyasha? Even worse, when they run into a girl that ACTS like Inuyasha?


Looking for signs of Naraku has to be one the most frustrating tasks you could ever give someone. He is so clever, sly, and coy that it's nearly impossible to find him unless he wants to be found. Nevertheless, Inuyasha and the others continued looking for him. Recent information has them at a small village. Miroku was the best person to talk to villagers to get information from them.

"It seems that we should start heading north; apparently there's been some strange activity at a temple not too far from here. We should head that way."

"Feh. I'm getting sick of not being able to find this bastard! He should just come out and fight me like a man! To the death!"

"Inuyasha! Don't talk like that!" Kagome scolded the half breed. "You need to be more patient. We'll find him and get the jewel shards in due time."

As the two began to argue, a strong wind came and blew the scent of a half demon into Inuyasha's nostrils. He turned towards the trees and grabbed hold of Tetsusaiga. The smell was so familiar. So much like him. He loosened the grip on his hilt to see long flowing black hair with silver streaks flowing in the wind in a tree. Amidst all that long hair was a pair of pointy dog ears. The person in the tree turned their head to face Inuyasha and looked at him with the most beautiful golden eyes. She had deep crimson lips on the smile of hers that showed her slightly longer than average canines. The girl jumped out of the tree and landed gracefully on her feet. The entire Inuyasha gang was in shock at how the girl looked like Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha!" Shippo jumped onto his shoulder, "she looks exactly like you!"

"No she doesn't idjit! I have completely silver hair fool."

"Inuyasha…. Osuwari!" CRASH! Inuyahsa's sacred beads brought him crashing down to the ground by his neck. "You should be nicer to Shippo!"

"Whatever…." Inuyasha barely got out.

The girl began walking towards them as they were scolding Inuyasha on his bad attitude and she walked straight through the middle of the group and made direct eye contact with Inuyasha as she did. She had a look of hate. She clearly disliked Inuyasha with a fiery passion. Of course, that made Inuyasha's eyebrow twitch with anger.

"Hey! What's your problem!" he yelled at her as if she wasn't ten feet away.

The girl turned around and looked at him flipping her hair. "Feh." She placed her hands on her hips and gave him yet another dirty look. The hot headed half breed had just about had it with this girl and started cracking his knuckles as he started to walk up to her.

"OSUWARI!" CRASH! Twice in less than ten minutes Inuyasha went crashing back down to the ground. Shippo hopped across Inuyasha's back and skipped to the girl. "Hey, what's your name?"

The girl looked down at Shippo. "Feh. I don't have to answer to you."

"Uh," Shippo was starting to see even more of a resemblance between the two.

"Well, can we talk to you?" Kagome asked trying to play nice with this obviously difficult woman.

"I guess. Not that I really want to."

Kagome, Miroku, Sango, and Shippo set up camp along side of a river while Inuyasha was off sulking somewhere in the woods. The girl sat on a tree branch watching them as they sat up camp. Shippo began to catch fish with his bare hands and Sango gave him a stick to stick them on. She stuck the sticks in the ground around the fire to let them cook. Kagome turned to the girl and yelled, "You can come down now!"

The girl hopped down from the tree gracefully and sat next to the fire in front of the biggest fish. Of course Miroku sat down right next to her. "So, where does a pretty lady like you come from?"

She ignored his compliment completely staring at the fish as it cooked. "Around."

Kagome was getting a little frustrated with this girl. "Well, we were wondering because you look like our friend Inuyasha."

"Stop that! You lecherous monk!" The girl smacked Miroku across the face with her long claws for groping her butt. This was shortly followed by Sango hitting Miroku over the head with hiraikotsu and Shippo shaking his head. The girl turned to Kagome. "Wait, did you say Inuyasha! Where is he! I must kill him!" She was now in an offensive position as she sniffed the air trying to pick up his scent.

Inuyasha emerged from the bushes with his claws. "If it's a fight you want, I'll gladly give it to you!"

"Osuwari!" CRASH! Again, for the third time today, Inuyasha was forced to sit.

The girl scoffed. "Ha, I should have known he'd be a punk." She crossed her arms and turned her nose up as she put all her weight on one foot.

"What exactly do you have against Inuyasha!" Kagome asked.

"Nothing really, except the fact that Mother chose him over me!"

Everyone looked at her in confusion. "What the hell!" Inuyasha said as he finally got to his feet. "I'm an only child. Unless you count that bastard Sesshomaru."

"Well, I am your sister. Your twin sister. The only reason you don't know I exist is because at birth, Mother took you and left me. One of the ladies that helped her give birth kept me. She raised me for as long as she could. But then she gave up on me. Humans were disgusted by me and demons wanted to eat me. I've been on the run from both for almost as far back as I can remember. I grew up without parents, just constantly on the run." Her eyes began to well up with tears. "So how did it feel? How did it feel to grow up with the love of a Mother and a Father? How was it growing up with Sesshomaru? How was it!"

"My old man died the day I was born. And Mother died when I was very young."

"Feh. Amazing. So where did you get the sword?"

"The old man left it."

"Too bad I didn't get anything!" The tears began to pour. At that, she turned and ran off into the woods. She disappeared into the trees quickly.

"She's fast!" Kagome said in shock.

"She may be faster than you Inuyasha," Shippo said. THUMP! Inuyasha clunked Shippo on the head.

"I'm going to go find her," Inuyasha said as he folded his arms into his Fire Rat robe.

"Why?" Miroku and Sango asked in unison.

"She's my twin sister. She might know things about me that I don't."

Kagome looked at the determination on his face. What could she possibly know that he didn't? "Well you better start sniffin'. You saw how fast she was!" She grabbed all the fish and handed one to everyone. She wrapped the one for Inuyasha's sister in aluminum foil and stuck it in her backpack. Shippo put the fire out with a mouth full of water. Everyone ate their fish as fast as they could. Kirara transformed and Sango and Miroku hopped on her back. Shippo jumped on Miroku's shoulder. Kagome climbed on Inuyasha's back and pointed forward. "Let's go everyone!"


End file.
